The new house
by KibaNaru696
Summary: kiba moves in a new house and and has feelings for naruto and when naruto asks to go kiba tells how he feels about naruto then their hormones start to take over....


Kibanaru

-Kibas Pov-

Kiba lived in a house to finally get away form his parents.

I was a nice a day with the wind blowing in the trees and the blue sky.

"Lets go for a walk akamaru"

"ARF" _you better tell him_

"I will… tell him" he lock the door behind him and left to the forest taking the trail.

"Hey kiba" naruto jumped out a tree"

"Hey naruto"

"Sooo…what are you going to do today" naruto started to walk with kiba

"Nothing you"

"Nothing"

"Naruto I have to tell you something"

"What" with curiosity in narutos face

"Well I…I…Lo"

"Hey can to go to your house" naruto interrupted kiba

"Sure"

"Ill be there at 12:00 in the afternoon"

"Ok"

Naruto took off and kiba was left red

-Narutos Pov-

"Ok I have to be there at twelve and its only 10:57"

"Now I will tell him that I love him" naruto was thinking about kiba, his brown locks, his body and muscles. He was getting hard then snapped out of it.

When he reach to his house, he took off his cloths and took a shower. As he got out he dried himself then put on his normal cloths.

"I have to be there in 30 minutes."

"But first a nice bowl of Ramón"

-Kibas Pov-

"arf"

"I am for sure"

The doorbell rang and kiba answered the door

"Hey can I come in"

"Yeah" kiba was nervous

Naruto walked in and sat on the couch and kiba sat next to him

"So what were you going to tell me"?

Kiba took a deep breath "well…I…lllooovveeeee…you" narutos eyes were wide open.

Kiba put his head down. "I love you too" naruto grabbed kibas head and put him in a deep kiss. Kiba returned the kiss and put his arms around naruto. As the two tongues battled kiba and naruto tried to get their jackets off.

Kiba pulled away from naruto

"Are you sure you want to do this" kiba turned red

"Yes kiba, I love you" both naruto and kiba smiled then kissed

Kiba was between narutos legs while kissing.

"Ok naruto lets get shirt off" kiba was slowly took off showing all

"Now the pants" kiba took off the pants while taking off his own cloths. Both were down to their boxers kissing.

"FUCK I love your body" kibas hands were roaming naruto body. Naruto was doing the same.

"Now lets see what's under these boxers" kiba was slowly taking them off while naruto was getting red.

"Now lets get started" kiba put naruto cock in his mouth. Naruto let out a deep moan and started to breath hard. Kiba tried to put more and more of narutos cock in his mouth. Kibas head was going up and down; down and up. Naruto was moaning like crazy. Naruto grabbed the side of the couch and kibas hair. His climax was coming and kiba stopped and wiped off the pre-cum on his lip.

"So how was that" kiba smiled

"Fuck, it felt good" naruto was rubbing kiba cheek

"Please, keep going"

"No ill keep you waiting" kiba was climbing up and kissed him.

"My turn" kiba smiled and flipped naruto over to his hands and knees. Then kiba spat on his and rubbed his cock and inserted it in narutos ass. Kiba let out let a moan.

"fffuuuucccckkk"

"Your ass feels so good" kiba was thrusting his cock in narutos ass. Kibas hands were on narutos hips, pushing his ass to his cock.

"Shit, your, ass" kiba flipped over naruto and kissed him. He grabbed narutos cock and started stroking it, building up narutos climax again. Kibas climax was coming. Naruto was moaning and so was kiba, both were moaning like crazy. Kiba kept thrusting into naruto ass.

"I'm going to cum"

"Uhhh…me too" both eyes were squeezed shut. The closer kibas climax was the harder he will thrust into him. Then kiba cumed in narutos ass feeling the pleasure going through his body. Naruto cumed on kiba chest and abs. Kiba laid down on narutos chest. His hand was feeling narutos body.

"I love you naruto"

"Love you too"

"So lets clean this mess" kiba smiled and kissed him. He got up and got a tissue and rubbed the cum off of him. Naruto got up and cleaned himself.

_Scratch scratch scratch_

Akamaru was left outside

"Crap I left him out there" kiba quickly walk over to the door

"Arf" _well did you tell him_

"Yeah but in a different way"

kiba rubbed the back of his head and went to the the living room.

akamaru had this weird smell in his nose. he look at kiba then at naruto then back at kiba then at naruto

"arf arf" _you guys fucked on the couch!!_

"yeah"  
--

more lemon in the next chapter  
YAY for lemon


End file.
